


Can't bathe clothed...

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: It's a short drabble for my friend James!





	Can't bathe clothed...

"The water's gonna get cold if you keep standing there." Charles looked expectantly towards Arthur, who was lingering next to the doorway of the bathroom, busy scuffing his boots against the wood floor. It wasn't often that they both weren't busy with a job, and Charles took the opportunity to steal Arthur away for a weekend. They ended up in the large resort hotel in Strawberry, and being the only guests, they sprung for the large room with a bathroom attached. Arthur had talked a big game on the ride in, it was easy to bluff with his and Charles' relationship being so new. He had no idea how to tell him he had barely kissed a man, much less been naked in front of one. He wanted so much to impress Charles, who he thought of as wise and worldly. Arthur took a deep breath, closing the door behind him and fiddling with his suspenders, feeling like a teenage virgin again. "Cmon now! I'm not gonna bite you! You cant scrub in those clothes." Charles moved closer, smiling at Arthur's sheepishness. "You need some help there?" Charles was already down to his pants and socks by now, cutting quite the figure and making Arthur's mouth dry with want. "I... I can do it... Just..." He paused, a little nervous to be confessing something so silly. "Never been naked in front of a man I fancied before." He had at least gotten down to his union suit, pants tangled around his ankles as he struggled with his boots. "Charles looked down on him with a warm smile, touching his partner's shoulders and sides as he pulled him a bit closer. "We won't do anything you don't want, alright? Let's start by getting that off." He pointed at his union suit, which was showing signs of sweat and heavy use. "As much as I love the smell of you dirty, you're in desperate need of a bath." Charles started with the buttons, giving Arthur slow calming kisses to distract him. He pushed the top of the suit down so they were both equally unclothed. "Would it make you feel better if I went first, love?" Arthur could barely focus, still lost in the feeling of Charles' lips on his. "Yes... Please." As reluctant as he was to shed his own clothes, he strangely to him, wanted to see his friend shed his. Charles smirked as he reached for his buttons. "You gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna help me?" Arthur stood dumbstruck, the tip of his tongue running across his lips at what he would find. "I'd like that..." He went for Charles' pants, taking a moment to palm him through his jeans. It didn't feel strange to be affectionate like Arthur thought it would. With a little more confidence, he went for his cock again, sliding his hand over the print slowly until he heard Charles grunt quietly, reaching for his wrist. "Mmm. That does feel nice, but why don't we get in first, and have fun later?" The older man pouted a bit, but he agreed, returning to his task. He couldn't help but rub his face into a furred thigh, finding himself intoxicated by the smell, but focused and saw the rest of the younger man's clothes to the floor. Feeling much more bold, he shed the rest of his suit without shame, smiling at the back of the man already rushing to submerge himself. "Right behind you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided this is going to become a charthur drabble series.
> 
> Send your prompts and ideas to Tumblr folks  
> Herebetheshipcollector


End file.
